


Nightmares, Coffee, and  Regrets

by ADDandGay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Happy Ending, I wanna hug poor Virgil, Mentions of Nightmares, Remus is a bit of an asshole at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDandGay/pseuds/ADDandGay
Summary: Virgil was fine.He was, really. Nothing to worry about.He definitely wasn’t holed up in his room, staring out the window into the night sky outside. He surely didn’t have his headphones on as a distraction from his thoughts, blasting rock music much above the recommended noise level. And there was no possible way that he had tears in his eyes from a possible nightmare he had woken up from minutes before. Of course not.Maybe if he just ignored it for long enough, he could stop crying and go back to sleep. If he could just calm down… No, there was no way he was going to sleep after that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Nightmares, Coffee, and  Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil needs a hug, and Remus needs to apologize.

Virgil was fine.

He was, really. Nothing to worry about.

He definitely wasn’t holed up in his room, staring out the window into the night sky outside. He surely didn’t have his headphones on as a distraction from his thoughts, blasting rock music much above the recommended noise level. And there was no possible way that he had tears in his eyes from a possible nightmare he had woken up from minutes before. Of course not. 

Maybe if he just ignored it for long enough, he could stop crying and go back to sleep. If he could just calm down… No, there was no way he was going to sleep after that.

God, he was going to hate himself so much in the morning. With the amount of rest he had, he would probably crash before second period during school tomorrow. And of course, Virgil just had to have spent the last of his money on the bake sale yesterday, so he couldn’t buy a little pick me up (Like coffee) to keep him through at least the first half of the day. 

He wished someone was awake to help him through this, to fix him a hot drink and cuddle with him until his fears went away. Sadly, his new dads were still asleep, and he didn’t want to cause them any trouble or make them lose sleep. They had just adopted him and he didn’t want to make them send him back because of how much a ‘hassle’ he could be. Besides, what was one bad dream? He had had plenty of those in the orphanage. He just needed to get out of his thoughts. 

Virgil took a deep breath and ignored everything in his head, trying to focus on his music. He didn’t hear his door being opened, nor did he realize there was someone else in his room until he felt a sturdy hand on his shoulder. Quickly, he swiveled around, terrified of who or what might be there. Sitting right next to him on the bed was a worried Remus, looking at him through his shaggy and probably knotty hair. 

Remus Donstir was his new brother, along with his twin, Roman Donstir and an infant with the name of ‘Logan.’ The other three were biological kids, born by surrogates, and had been with the family since their birth. Needless to say, the twins didn’t really like the idea of having another brother, and an adopted one nonetheless. They had stated that they didn’t like or want him very clearly during his first dinner with the family. The parents had shut them down immediately and told Virgil they were just a little scared of the change and would warm up to him soon enough, but he’d been in enough families to know that wasn’t going to happen.

Which is why it was such a shock to see Remus in his room like this, looking so anxious and worried about him. “Hey… Uhh, you okay?” Remus was sure full of surprises tonight. 

Virgil bit back a rude remark along the lines of ‘obviously not’ and settled on shaking his head. He knew he still had tears on his cheeks, and on any other day, he would have probably tried to hide them from his ‘brother,’ but frankly, he didn’t have that many shits to give about that right now. Between all the crying and fear that came from his nightmare, and however long he had spent trying to ignore those feelings, he was not in the mood to add ‘hiding my vulnerability’ to his to-do list. 

“Uhh… You wanna talk about it?”

Virgil shook his head. Retelling the events of his nightmare would mean remembering them, and he was trying to forget. 

“Want a hug?”

Remus moved his arm off Virgil’s shoulder, holding it out. Virgil moved his own arms around Remus, burying his head in the other boy’s shoulder and shuddering. Remus wrapped his arm around Virgil as well, patting his back as Virgil held him tightly. “There, there,” Remus responded, unsure of what to say to make the other kid feel better. 

The two hugged for a long time, Remus whispering words of comfort and patting Virgil’s back while another wave of tears flowed from Virgil’s eyes. It took a while, but about half an hour later, Virgil had calmed down a significant amount and was feeling better too.

“I’m guessing you’re not gonna get much sleep after this,” Remus states, giving a small laugh.

“I’d be lucky if I got any sleep at all, after this,” Virgil replies, smiling at Remus.

“Mind having company for your insomniac crusades? I doubt I’ll be able to get sleep either.”

Virgil raised his eyebrow. “Why were you awake anyway? Don’t you have a theatre rehearsal tomorrow?”

Remus rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “I just couldn’t sleep much. My meds weren’t working and my thoughts were keeping me awake.”

Virgil nodded, understanding. His thoughts often kept him awake as well, although they were different from the ones Remus was talking about.

“Uhh… hey, I want to say sorry. I was... an asshole brother to you.”

Virgil shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say.

Remus took that as a sign to continue. “I guess I was afraid dad and papa wouldn’t pay attention to me anymore. Their attention was already spreading thin between Ro and me, and since I wasn’t an honor student like Roman, I didn’t get as much. Then Logan came along, and when you got adopted, I got scared. But I shouldn’t have been so rude to you. It wasn’t even really your fault. I’m sorry.”

From the way, Remus was looking at him now, hesitant to meet his eyes, Virgil knew he meant it. Remus treated him like shit, and Virgil knew he didn’t have to forgive him, but he couldn’t help but want to. So, after taking a deep breath, Virgil made his choice.

Virgil withdrew a hand from the hug and held it out. “Redo?”

Remus, breaking out in a small smile, nodded and grabbed the hand with his own. “Redo.”

After they had shaken on it, a revelation came to Virgil’s mind, that he absolutely has to share. “Now, how about making some coffee so we don’t absolutely die tomorrow?”

Remus grinned. “Good thing I know where papa’s coffee brewer is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this! My Tumblr is @GayandADD, in case you want to check out more of my writing, because I probably won't be posting all of it on AO3.
> 
> I accept constructive criticism!


End file.
